


Lazy Day

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Omega!Trugg, Oral, blowjob, slow and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Somtimes it’s just nice to have a slow, lazy day.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but I was jut pleased with how it came out. For @deathblossomlp . 
> 
> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Haxus rarely had someone to spend a lazy day with.

Someone who just liked to spend a whole day with their time off, naked and horny but able to take their time without a frenzied rush or a quickie. It was more satisfying and relaxing in all honesty.

And hard to find someone who thought that too.

Quietly he stroked along the inside of Trugg’s thigh as he leaned over her body. He hummed quietly, as he admired the small folds of her slit. Her clit was smaller than most omegas’s and it had a small hold of skin. After past few couplings, he could finally pinpoint it though and he gently rubbed over the hood that covered it and gave a small flick with a finger.

He felt her gasp under him as she pumped his cock.

Trugg shivered as she pushes some of her hair back and licked her lips. The lieutenant had a handsome length. It had lovely, dark ridges along the sides and while it wasn’t as girthy as most, it was certainly long. She gave a slow, gently squeeze before lapping slowly over the tip and giving a soft suckle.

“Mmm….”

Haxus purred softly and licked his lips before he leaned down to to slow, firm licks over the soft folds that had slick dribbling out around the crevice. He purred deeply as he used two fingers to spread her open with his yellow eyes practically glowing.

Trugg moves her head up to take in more of his cock with slow, hard sucks with each allow bob of her head. 

Stars she loved his tongue…loved how it explored over her and suckles on her, knowing just the right places to really make her buck and get wetter than she was. 

But today they took their time.

Trugg moaned quietly as she took more of himself slowly into her mouth and reached up to give his balls a small squeeze.  
Haxus bucks and hissed softly before sliding his tongue inside of her slowly. He circled it around inside her slowly, pressing at her walls and slowly pinching her clit with a soft groan.

Stars, the scent she was giving off was making him harder with each slow glide of those soft lip around his length. He gives a small nip to one of the labia before closing his mouth over her slit.

Trugg shivered and mewled with a soft blush, “Mmaaaah…….” she pulled her mouth off the cock a moment before pumping it again.

A small smile forms on her mouth as she arches her hips up with a small moan.

Haxus couldn’t stop his small smirk at the noises he got from her.

Yes…a good day to have a lazy day with his favorite lady.


End file.
